No More Dangerous Cases
by Depressed Chibi
Summary: I don't know about the title it was a last minute thing. I don't really think about titles to much to be honest. Anyway this is a small one shot with Mitsuhiko and Conan so yes it has male/male. Don't like don't read. It is also just some light fluff.


Disclaimer, I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed or any of the characters. By the way this is Mitsuhiko and Conan slash, don't like don't read.

P.S. This takes place six years later.

_'Why can't we just play a game of soccer', _Conan thought to himself as Mitsuhiko pitched the baseball to Genta, the batter. The child swung full force causing the ball to fly over all their heads and about a half mile into the trees.

Conan stared into the never ending sea of trees in annoyance and disbelief. Disbelief that Genta could hit the far and annoyance knowing that he would be the one to retrieve the ball. "Wow Genta! That was a great hit!" Ayumi exclaimed. The boy then took the opportunity to show his muscles and begin to boost. The boy paused long enough to order Conan to retrieve the ball.

"Hey, why do I always have to get the ball?" Conan asked slightly peeved.

"Because you're the smallest and the smallest has to do what others say."

"Ayumi is the smallest." Conan corrected. It was true, Genta was of course bigger when they were younger and just kept growing. Mitsuhiko also grew quite a bit, he was much stronger now, but wasn't super bulk. He was also taller, but still only to Genta's shoulder. Ayumi was a few inches taller, but had more curves then before. Conan sadly, didn't grow a lot. He was slightly taller than Ayumi and only a little bit stronger, he still needed some of the gadgets, but not as many.

"Yea, but only because she's a girl." Genta said as if it was obvious. Conan rolled his eyes and began to walk in the direction of which the ball went.

"Don't worry Conan I'll go with you." Mitsuhiko offered. Conan gladly accepted since it would be faster with two people looking than one. It also didn't hurt that over the years he had grown a slight crush on the other boy. He would never act on it seeing as he was actual twenty-three, but he could still dream.

The two boys entered the forest and began to search. A few minutes later they had almost given up when the taller boy called the other. Conan sighed in relief, as he tried to grab it, but it slipped and fell farther into the bush. "Damn." he muttered and dug farther into the bush to fish out the ball. He blindly grabbed for ball, but he grabbed something else. "What the..."

The object seemed to big to be a ball. It was cold, stiff, and kind of wet and sticky. He tried to pull it out, unfortunately it was snagged on something. "Mitsuhiko, help my pull this out."

The boy nodded and wrapped his hands around Conan's waist. The boy blushed, but ignored this and tried to focus on the mysterious object. At the same time they tugged as hard as they could and the object broke free. As it was coming out of the bush the taller boy lost his balance and fell backwards bringing Conan along with him. On the ground he felt something heavy on him, he opened his eyes and was face to face with a corpse. He was use to corpse, but not ones on _him_. He couldn't hold back and screamed. This alerted the others and the boy under him who quickly grabbed Conan and moved him so the body wasn't touching them.

"Conan, are you OK?" Mitsuhiko asked concerned. The small detective looked petrified and had blood all over his jacket. He looked at was they had pulled out, his eyes widened at the blood covered body. "Conan-" , but the boy was already in detective mode and threw off his jacket.

"Call the police." he instructed. The boy nodded and reached for his phone, but quickly stopped. "What are you doing? I said call the-" when the small boy turned he saw a man aiming a gun at them. Assuming he was the killer it wasn't looking good.

"Your not gonna be call'n anyone where your going. I got one bullet and it's going in you're heart." the crazed man smiled insanely. He turned to Conan, "And if you tell on me, I'll come back for ya next."

Without another word the man cocked his gun and aimed at Mitsuhiko's chest and fired. The thunders sound echoed through the air and the boy squeezed his eyes shut. He expected to feel some pain even a little, but there was none. He heard a metallic thud and then feet running. Then silence.

Mitsuhiko opened his eye and saw that the man was gone, '_he must of ran off, but why?'_ he wondered to himself. He then noticed Conan standing in front of him. "Conan?" he asked thinking the worst.

"Ha, he has terrible aim." the smaller boy said, and glanced back at the boy. He had a smile on his lips, but it seemed struggled.

"Conan?"

He lost balance, but was caught before his head could hit the ground. "Conan!" Mitsuhiko wrapped one arm around the boy's shoulder and the other around his back. He was examining the boy's body when something caught eye. There was bullet wound in his stomach and blood streaming out of it. "Conan..."

"You know...in my life I've...been shoot twice and shot...at more then I...can count?" Conan said lightly trying to calm the horrified boy.

"Your an idiot." Mitsuhiko sniffed as his eyes became wet. He fumbled with his phone as he took it out of his pocket and shakily dialed 911. Conan watched the boy's lips form words that he could not hear as the world turned black and he fell out of consciousness.

Conan woke up in a bright room that had the linger smell of medication. With his mind going through hoops trying to remember he didn't notice the young detective in the chair next to him. Mitsuhiko stared at the boy in the bed with a blank expression, he wasn't sure if this was real or not because of the lack of sleep. Conan looked at the freckled boy with a quizzical expression; he looked a mess, bags under his eyes, messy hair, and red puffy eyes.

The detective tilted his head slightly, ""Mitsuhiko-"

"Conan!" the taller teen flung his arms around the boy in a tight embrace. This surprised Conan, but soon snapped out of it by the rushing pain he felt running through his body.

"Ow!" he yelped. Mitsuhiko saw his mistake and retreated from the hug.

"S-sorry, guess I was just worried about you..."

"It's OK, what happened?"

The boy's concern quickly turned to anger, "You did the most stupidest thing anyone could do! You stepped in front of a bullet and got shot! What's wrong with you, you could have been _killed_! Idon'!" his words began to mix together.

"Slow down." Conan thought about it and the memory came back to him. "Oh yea, now I remember..."

"Don't ever do something that stupid again." Mitsuhiko said sounding as if he was on the verge of tears. The smaller gave him a sad look and nodded, "OK, if it means that much to you I'll be more careful."

"R-really?"

"Sure" he answered with a small blush.

"Thank you so much Conan! I'm so happy I could kiss you." he exclaimed oblivious to how it sounded. Conan's face flushed a deep red when he heard those words and it felt like his heart was beating 100 mph.


End file.
